freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Falkland Base
The Independent Mining Guild (IMG) established Falkland Base on an asteroid in the Tau-37 system soon after the construction of Freeport 10. Falkland has easy access to the rich deposits of Niobium nearby, a mineral rare enough to make the effort involved in mining and transporting it back to the colonies extremely profitable. However, Falkland and other IMG operations are subject to frequent attacks by local pirates, making life aboard the base a risky proposition at best. Infocard *LOCATION: Tau 37 system *OWNER: Independent Miners Guild *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 300 Commodities Buying *Consumer Goods - $570 *Food Rations - $140 *H-Fuel - $420 *Mining Machinery - $900 *Oxygen - $50 *Pharmaceuticals - $720 *Water - $210 Commodities Selling *Niobium - $160 (best buy price in Sirius!) Guns For Sale *Matterthief 2 *Vampire 1 *Vampire 2 Turrets For Sale *Vampire Turret 1 Missiles For Sale *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 *Lancer Missile - Class 7 *Neutralizer Missile - Class 7 Shields For Sale *Pourpoint Fr. Shield - Class 5, Level 10 *Pourpoint H.F. Shield - Class 5, Level 10 *Pourpoint L.F. Shield - Class 5, Level 10 *Adv. Pourpoint Fr. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Adv. Pourpoint H.F. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Adv. Pourpoint L.F. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Aegis Fr. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Aegis H.F. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Aegis L.F. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Adv. Aegis Fr. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 *Adv. Aegis H.F. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 *Adv. Aegis L.F. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Hornet Cruise Disruptor Mines For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine *Swatter Mine Other Equipment *Adv. Countermeasure Dropper *Advanced Thruster Niobium Trade Routes Falkland Base is the best place to purchase Niobium. The best place to sell Niobium is Leipzig Station in Dresden ($1,600), followed shortly by The Ring in New Berlin ($1,440). A run to Dresden via the Omicron/Omega systems is five jumps: Tau 37 system -> Omicron Alpha system -> Omicron Theta system -> Omega 41 system -> Omega 11 system -> Dresden system. This run nets $1,440 profit per unit of Niobium. A run to New Berlin via the Omicron/Sigma systems is also five jumps: Tau 37 system -> Omicron Alpha system -> Omicron Beta system -> Sigma 19 system -> Sigma 13 system -> New Berlin system. This run nets $1,280 per unit. One can add another jump to Dresden system via this route and increase profit to $1,440. The main advantage of this route is that it avoids most of the Corsairs and Red Hessians territories. News Rumors Independent Miners Guild "Falkland is supplied almost entirely by the Zoner base in this system. We can't make supply runs too frequently for fear of being discovered by the Outcasts, and when we do we send our best pilots." "Mining Machinery is brought here from Java. If we are going to leave the system, we will take the Niobium we have mined and deliver it to Freeport 6, where it can be distributed." "I didn't sign up for this crap. It's one thing to make extra pay for coming to this base; it's another thing to get blown into tiny bits by the meanest criminals in Sirius for time and a half. I'm on the next transport out of here." "Hey, we don't get many non-miners here very often. I can't remember the last time I was outside of this field. What's your name? Ah, it's so good to see a new face around here. What's your name? If I see another chunk of Niobium tonight I'm gonna puke, mate. I'm Willy. What's your name?" "I made my own vac-suit. Did you know that? Yup, made it myself — took me ten years, it did. It's a good suit, and I wear it a lot. Hey, what's your name? I mine Niobium, but I hate it. Maybe I'll get lucky and some Outcast will blow my head off." "Some guys around here call me "the Snake", but I don't do that anymore. No sir, I'm straight as an arrow now. I'm a miner. I mine... Niobium. I like it... Please kill me." "This place is as far away as you can get from house space. We are in the middle of nowhere unless you count the Outcasts. Me, I don’t give them lads any mind. If they kill us, then they kill us, a man doesn’t control when his ticket gets punched." "My brother works for BMM. There is no way I would ever do that work. BMM will work you to death and then dock your pay for sleeping on the job when you keel over. I've got my pride. I don't need some damn overseer yelling at me about corporate profits and what not. It's just me and the Niobium out here." "Some dirty Bounty Hunter paid me for poor old Rodney's ship identifier. I didn't know the jerk would use it right here in the system; I thought he'd be setting traps somewhere else. If they find out I'm the one who sold it to him, the other miners are going to kill me." "The IMG freighter Barossa is believed to have been ambushed by the Outcasts in the Malvinas Cloud while making a routine shipment of Niobium to Java." Category:Bases Category:Edge Worlds Category:Independent Factions